1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bag holder, and in particular to a collapsible, portable holder for flexible plastic bags.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Bag holders of generally the type proposed herein are by no means new. Examples of such bag holders are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,439,878, issued to R. W. Erhardt et al on Dec. 26, 1922; 1,664,658, issued to C. P. Blazer on Apr. 3, 1928; 3,468,505, issued to W. J. Reilly on Sep. 23, 1969; 3,563,505, issued to W. B. Langley on Feb. 16, 1971; 3,771,752, issued to R. F. Meeh on Nov. 13, 1973; 4,157,801, issued to R. L. Elmer on Jun. 12, 1979; 4,488,697, issued to N. G. Garvey on Dec. 18, 1984 and 4,630,752, issued to R. A. DeMars on Dec. 23, 1986.
In general terms, while the patented devices perform the desired function, such devices either are not portable or are somewhat complicated and thus expensive to produce. Moreover, a common problem with portable bag holders is that of tightly clamping the bag in the open position in the holder.